Pyrrha’s Dress Down
by SnazzyGambol
Summary: Pyrrha decides to make a day for herself by dressing out of her normal fashion sense, but can anybody else tell the difference between Pyrrha Nikos and some girl in a beanie?
1. Pyrrha’s Day

She couldn't believe it. It had seriously happened again.

Stood looking at the ruins of her armor, Pyrrha couldn't believe she had broken her armor _again_. This had to be the second, if not third time this year. The first few had been minor accidents caused on Beacon missions with her team, nothing a few stitches couldn't fix obviously, but this set had been nearly ruined in a spar earlier that day. During said spar she had faced some transfer student from Atlas who seemed they had something to prove. The Atlas student had hacked, slashed, and bashed at Pyrrha for nearly the whole fight before their Aura had fallen below the limit and lost to Pyrrha. Siting they had something to prove as a student of Atlas, her opponent attacked her from behind as she left before being subdued by Ms. Goodwitch.

That was what lead to the site before her.

Parts of her armor were almost unrecognizable. Her sash and belt were both in pieces, both being cut in twain during the raucous assault. The flexible synthetic that ran down her breastplate had been sliced almost all the way up to her cleavage and the metal around her bust itself had been deformed in multiple spots from heavy blows, rendering it awkward to remove. Parts of her greaves and leg armor had been deformed as well but all those pieces currently laid on the floor at the foot of her bed as she inspected each.

Repairs weren't the worse thing to happen to a Huntress, that's for sure but they certainly were time consuming to fix. Of course with a semblance like polarity fixing armor might not be so bad to some, but that was the trick in her semblance. Given most pieces of metal she could simply twist them about with a flick of her hand but trying to manipulate metal plates like hers was much more difficult to properly align everything and hope it stayed structurally sound.

It didn't matter in the end, Vale had plenty of armorers and shops for Pyrrha to visit and Ms. Goodwitch has even said that Beacon would cover the cost, considering it was during a spar. Now she had to decide what to actually wear for the rest of the day. Any given day she would've wore her armor considering it was what she felt comfortable in, but considering that was out of the question she had to pick from the few "casual" clothes she had brought from home.

Going through her closet she pulled out a few clothes and held them in front of a mirror to see them on her. After spending so much time in either a uniform, PJ's, or armor she had almost forgot what looked good on her. Pulling shirts, pants and hoodies out she eventually tried something new and took her hair of her ponytail, letting the hair settle on her back. Realizing she might not need it either she took off her circelet and laid it on her nightstand, glancing back to the mirror, she found the look fit her.

Finally settling on a look she zipped up her maroon hoodie, tucked an emerald green beanie over her free flowing hair, slipped on her baggy jeans and laced up her black high tops. All far fashion choices from the heels and done up hair she usually wore. If her mom could see her now, she would freak over her beautiful daughter wearing "bum clothes". Pyrrha didn't care though, it was her day to be her and to dress down how she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mistrali Armor? Hm" The armor smith said holding Pyrrhas armor aloft in his hands, inspecting the breastplate.

"Yes sir, I was looking to get it repaired rather soon if you could. I'd pay extra if it means I have to." Pyrrha sat on the other side of the counter watching the Smith look over her armor. She had never actually been to this armor shop before but had heard good talk from Ruby a few weeks ago that he had Mistrali armor for sale and could easily Smith it. Though this information had come after the gushing Ruby did over her new ammunition.

The Smith set the armor on the counter and pondered it over. "Welp, other than the actual breastplate it shouldn't be too much to repair. The synthetic here, I have enough of in the back to complete replace yours but the metal will take more than a few hours to bend back into shape. I can do the greaves and what not in and hour if I take my time but the breastplate will take the rest of the day possibly. I can't do anything about the sash unless you'd like to look around a bit and see if something here might work". He gestured out to the shop once he finished, pointing to the drawers and mirrors that lined the shopwalls like one giant bedroom dresser.

"Ok thank you, how much do I owe you then?". She asked.

"Just take your time and fill out these forms for payment, it shouldn't be more than a few dozen Lien. I'll take the armor back." The Smith pushed a form across the counter to Pyrrha before disappearing behind a door with the bag she had brought her armor in. Filling the form out, Pyrrha pushed herself away from the counter and began going through the drawers around the shop, pulling out belts and bits of fabric to replace her accessories. The accessories themselves didn't contribute anything of course but it was what she felt comfortable, and dare she say, beautiful in. It had been the armor she had met Jaune in after all.

The sudden thought of the boy crossing her mind made her nearly slap herself, she had completely forgotten to text her team about her day out. Pulling her scroll out from her hoodie she shot Jaune a quick message knowing he would be at lunch by if the clock was right.

 _"Hey sorry about leaving so suddenly but I'm getting my armor repaired in Vale and completely forgot to find you after class." - P_

She slipped the scroll back into the hoodie pocket before it dinged.

 _"No problem I figured you had gone out since your armor wasn't there. You know how long it's gonna take?" - J_

 _"A few hours at least, I figured I'd stay in Vale today and make a day of it you know. Didn't you have to pick something in town too?" - P_

She hoped she had gotten her point across, maybe her and Jaune could spend the day together. Go to a cafe, a walk in the park, push him up against a wall an-NO BAD PYRRHA. She really had to stop borrowing Blake's books whenever she was bored. Her scroll dinged again while she rummaged through a cabinet.

 _"Yeah actually thanks for reminding me. I can come into town after class. You wanna do some stuff together then?" - J_

Pyrrhas fingers couldn't type fast enough.

 _"Yeah that would be great! I'll see you then 3" - P_

 _"See you then Pyr, stay safe 3" - J_

Pyrrha held the scroll to her chest. Of course the hearts meant more to her than him but his concern for her being safe was sweet to her. There had been the time Yang had seen the messages between each other and teased her endlessly about them. The sudden return of the Smith startled her out of the memories though.

"Welp looks like everything is in order. Says here Beacon academy is paying correct?"

"Yes sir, it the armor was broken in a spar the other day."

"Hm, ya know I figured I recognized that armor from somewhere."

"What...what do you mean?" She asked.

He snapped his fingers. "AH! That's it, the armor belongs to that Pyrrha girl. Pyrrha Nikos I think."

Oh no, not another shop owner fan. She figured she had out ran most of her fans from Mistral but between Weiss in intimation and now the shop keep recognizing her it was inevitable. Maybe he would ask her to recommend his shop to other huntsman, or ask for some kinda picture to hang up on the wall-

"Yeah, I heard from her parents she was going to Beacon now"

Wait, what.

"This is her armor right? Are you one of her teammates? Or maybe a sister? The hair and eyes are close but I didn't want to say anything when you brought everything here." He said, starting to swipe down the counter and dig for another form.

WAIT, WHAT.

Pyrrha turned to one of the many changing mirrors lining the wall and looked to her hair like he'd said and of course she saw her hair, but she didn't see _Pyrrha Nikos_ , she just saw some girl in baggy clothes and messy red hair stuffed in a slouched beanie. Had he seriously not recognized her somehow?

"Uh, sister? No I'm not. I'm Pyrrha Nikos...sir."

The Smith leaned over the counter before slapping a hand against his forehead and chuckling.

"HA, I should've know. Terribly sorry then Ms. Nikos, the outfit must have thrown me off. Welp, one way or another I need you to sign this tag for your armor before I can start working on it."

The Smith pushed a small paper tag towards her with a spot to sign, before she walked up to the counter and began scribbling her name.

"Looks like everything is in order then Ms Nikos, stop by at the end of the day and I should have your armor ready."

Pyrrha waved back to the shop keep before exiting the building and nearly slumping against the alleyway wall outside. He hadn't recognized her? He hadn't recognized her! She felt elated at the prospect of being in public and not being recognized for once. Would anyone else recognize her? Those questions could wait further though, since there seemed to be someone trying to hand her money.

"Here, take this it's not much but it will help."

What?


End file.
